DE 202 12 093 U1 has disclosed a drive train for vehicles with front-wheel drive and a central transmission arranged longitudinally with respect to the direction of travel, in which power transmission from the central transmission to the front-axle transmission is accomplished by means of a side shaft which is not aligned with its axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the overall transmission.